


Trapped - Zombieland mini series part 1

by TheCrownless2



Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [1]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Action, Columbus is a softie, Columbus tells Tallahassee how he feels about him, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ship, Short, Swearing, Tallahassee protects Columbus, Tallahassee saves Columbus, Talumbus - Freeform, Trapped, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, cliff hanger, male x male, mini series, otp, part one of a one-shot series, trapped with a Zombie, zombieland double tap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrownless2/pseuds/TheCrownless2
Summary: Tallahassee and Columbus find themselves trapped in an abandoned house with a new and terrifying evolved Zombie.
Relationships: Columbus/Tallahassee (Zombieland)
Series: Crawling in the dark -Zombieland mini series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554883
Kudos: 56





	Trapped - Zombieland mini series part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Zombieland: Double tap, if you haven't watched the movie and want to remain spoiler free don't read this!  
~~~~~~~~  
This is part one of our Zombieland mini series! For part two, right click or copy and paste this link here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416389

——-

Guns loaded, lights off, doors locked, the only presence they could feel were each other, but they knew better. The sound of snarling, growling, and groaning, quiet footsteps along the cold floor reminded them they are not alone.

Locked inside a house, Tallahassee and Columbus had no choice but to wait until the zombies outside convinced themselves their meal had found another way out. But only one zombie had the ability to run inside before they closed the door.

"Fucking Hawking zombie." Muttered the older man as he re-loaded his gun, the screams from the zombie echoing through the house as they knew it was closing in.

"I know, smart bastard." Replied the young man while he threw his double barreled gun over his shoulder and shaking his head in disappointment.

"Which way is he going? He has such quiet little feet I can't fucking tell." At this point, being trapped for almost an hour Tallahassee's patience was running out. "We need light, any ideas, Ohio?"

Columbus could see the anxious look in the older man's eyes. He was looking to Columbus for answers but he had none. "I-I think I might have some candles in my bag?... b-but I left it at the front door..."

"Shit, fuck. It's not safe to leave this room. " the older man started to walk around the small four walls around them, trapped in a small bedroom with only one weak door keeping them safe from the zombie lurking outside in the hall. Columbus didn't answer him.

Tallahassee shifted his gaze to the younger man, he could tell he was just as scared and unsure, if they had some sort of lightning to see he would know Columbus was shaking. "Don't worry. We will survive this. "

"What if we don't? What if this was it? Trapped with a fucking Hawking zombie out there just waiting for its prey, waiting for one creak of the door to spring into action and eat us whole?" Columbus snapped as he stepped just one more step closer to Tallahassee, feeling their shoulders touch.

"Wait, wait, wait, who said anything about that zombie getting in here? It's two against one. He has no chance." Tallahassee stopped walking to place his hand on the young man's shoulder, which made Columbus smile for a brief moment.

Of course they both knew that was a lie, zombies can be tougher than both of them combined if they must. The older man pulled Columbus into a hug, feeling him shake in his grip "now, we need to focus because that zombie could break that door any second and we must be ready. " his voice was soft and gentle, comforting the younger man.

Columbus took a breath to try to steady his racing thoughts but Tallahassee being so comforting and gentle was almost enough to tell Columbus everything will be okay.

Just then the two heard a chilling sound as they stood in silence. A very faint yet audible and slow creak of the door. Followed were shuffling footsteps approaching and faint snarls echoed in the hallway outside the bedroom.

"Um, Tall, did you just open the door?" Columbus asked the obvious question anxiously as he took his gun off his shoulder.

"No. I've been standin' here the whole time. " just then he realized Columbus was with him and hasn't moved either. "Oh shit!" Tallahassee turned around in the direction of the door, pointing his gun towards it but nothing was there, silence filled the room once more. "What the fu-" before he could finish, he found himself on the ground, pain struck him from hitting the floor, he prepared to feel the painful bite of the zombie but nothing happened, so he thought.

He heard Columbus scream and his gun fire, shit the zombie was targeting him. Tallahassee stood to his feet and rushed towards the young man "Columbus!"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!" Columbus shouted as he scrambled backwards into the bed, firing his gun at the crazed eyes before him, the Zombie was clawing and biting. Racing on top of Columbus, with each shot the kid missed out of fear and panic. It was then he realized what they were dealing with but he couldn't utter two words to Tallahassee. He had the Zombie's mouth locked on Columbus' gun as the Zombie pushed to get closer to him but Columbus pushed back and finally he kicked the Zombie away and screamed "Help!!" Before the Zombie scrambled back on top of Columbus.

Tallahassee didn't hesitate to throw his body onto the flesh eating creature, pushing him off Columbus and falling further away from the younger man "Run!" The older man shouted as he struggled to keep the zombie underneath him, pushing his gun into its face and a knife to its throat as the creature fought to break free.

The younger man didn't waste any time with leaping off the bed and running out into the dark hallway, he quickly began running into different rooms and closing the doors behind him in the hopes the creature wouldn't dare to venture into the house as long as Tallahassee was the bait.

Columbus scanned the room carefully to insure there wasn't any other 'surprises' He saw a crib, a chair and the boarded up windows in the room, this used to be a nursery and it connected to another bedroom, if he were in trouble he took note to himself that the connected bedroom would be his exit.

Tallahassee ran in the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it. He looked around for Columbus, he found him standing just a few feet away so he approached him " he is still alive. Smart, quiet and hard to kill, what the fuck kind of zombie is out there?"

"What? double tap shoulda worked?.." Columbus immediately turned to face Tallahassee and took the time to reloaded his gun. "You- you don't think it could be some kind of fucking T-800 Hawking hybrid?.... that's nearly impossible... is it?.."

"He could be a T-800 but that doesn't explain the fact that he was able to sneak inside and into the other room without us knowing. How do you explain that?" Tallahassee sounded frustrated but it wasn't at Columbus, he hated being stuck with a zombie they can't see, with the man he didn't want to see get hurt.

"Hold on, let me think." Columbus placed his hand over his head as though he was lost in thought. He stayed this way for a moment before he combed back his hair with a frustrated sigh, clearly just as frustrated as Tallahassee and seeing the other man so worried concerned Columbus.

"The Zombie's characteristics are exactly like a Ninja zombie, but how can that be if its already a T-800 and Hawking?.. This isn't making any sense."

Before Tallahassee could make any kind of comment on what Columbus said the door started to rattle and bang as if the zombie was trying to push and pull to get through, this startled both Tallahassee and Columbus, they both turned to face the door and point their guns at it as they were expecting the zombie to charge through the weak piece of wood that held it back from its prey.

"Holy shit. " muttered the older man as he shifted his gaze to Columbus. A fearful look filled his eyes as he stared at the younger man "Columbus," that was followed by the young man replying with "Tallahassee?"

"What if- what if we don't make it outta here?" The older man continued, his voice soft as Columbus lowered his gun and shifted his gaze to Tallahassee.

"What? No, don't say that. We've handled tons of Zombies before this fucking wreck, we'll be fine, its fine.." Columbus' tone was far from convincing and his body began to tremble as he stared into the older man's blue eyes, he hasn't noticed them this blue before.

"We only have two guns, bullets don't last and I know you are already low on them when we got stuck here. We don't have enough to kill this zombie. " his voice faded into a whisper as he daringly wrapped his arm around the young man, feeling him trembling he pulled Columbus close. "If you got any ideas now would be the time to share them."

Tallahassee's daring move didn't surprise Columbus as much as it comforted him, he suddenly felt safe in his arms, that no harm would come to him as long as Tally was here. The boy daringly returned the favor by placing an innocent hand on the man's upper waist. "Tallahassee? Can I ask you something totally random?.." The boy asked nervously.

The older man felt his heart skip a beat upon feeling Columbus' gentle touch, he turned his gaze to the young man, shifting closer until he could feel Columbus' breath on his skin "nothin' has stopped you before, no need to be shy now. " his voice was a soft whisper so the creature outside wouldn't hear.

Columbus jumped slightly at the chilling sound of the Zombie outside scratching its nails along the door, they didn't have much time. Columbus needed a distraction from what was happening around him, and Tallahassee was that distraction.

"D-do-do you have somebody to remember you back home?" Columbus stuttered as he began fiddling with the strings on his jacket nervously. Avoiding eye contact with the older man beside him.

"Well.." Tallahassee paused, this was an odd question for the young man to ask, but what else could distract them from the creature outside, but the topic was difficult to talk about. He sighed softly, looking into Columbus' eyes, they seemed to shine when the outside light would hit them, and his soft voice was so soothing and gentle, it made the older man put all his attention on Columbus. "I don't have anyone, besides you, Columbus. "

"Oh...my god I'm so sorry" Columbus' voice fell to a whisper as he dared to gaze into the man's eyes again. His breathing increased as he started to picture the things he could do to Tallahassee, Columbus shook his head to try and get rid of those thoughts. He let out a sigh as he lowered his gun to his side and gave a warm smile to Tallahassee before frowning again. "I, I didn't have anyone. Don't have anyone back home. Besides my parents but they're both dead. I was a shut in and never really wanted to know anyone, I was always alone. Not even 406 knew I existed..." His expression saddened more as he took in another deep breath.

Tallahassee didn't say anything, Columbus could tell by the look on his face that he felt bad for his past. But a thought came rushing into his mind, staring at the young man in front of him he felt an overwhelming feeling overcome him, an urge to kiss this adorable softy in front of him, how couldn't someone love a pure man like that? Without warning, Tallahassee grabbed Columbus by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, stealing a kiss, and damn, it felt good. He wrapped his other hand around the younger man and gently pushed him closer.

Columbus let out an audible gasp feeling him lock lips on the older man. He kept his eyes open and he was shocked by what just happened, it all went by so fast. He began to tremble more, the younger man thought of pulling away and asking what the fuck was running through Tallahassee's head. But he tasted so good, Columbus closed his eyes and returned the kiss with passion and zero regrets. The man was everything Columbus imagined and more. The curly haired man wrapped his arms around the older man and held him tight, enjoying this moment accepting that this may be their last time together.

Just then the door swung open on both sides, the nursery door and the bedroom door, they swung against the wall with a loud bang! The bloodthirsty creature charged itself towards the two unsuspecting lovers. Snarling and growling as it leaped onto the bed, not worrying about any obstacle in front of him. Through the other door however was not any Zombie or a gust of wind. What came through that door was a tall man, dark hair, a holster around his waist and a rifle in his hands.

The stranger ran towards the two screaming "Get down!!" As he opened fire on the charging beast between them. Columbus and Tallahassee both ducked down startled and confused. "Who the fuck is this guy!?" Tallahassee whispered under his breath. Columbus didn't reply.

The creature still scrambled towards Columbus locked on its target. He leaped onto the man but just then another loud bang rang in Columbus' ears making him scream and take cover from the noise. Tallahassee and the stranger locked their targets on the crazed beast before them.

......

To be continued

Keep an eye out for part 2!

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked it!  
Follow us on instagram for more updates and photos + videos! at _thecrownless_
> 
> Part two is out! Right click or copy and paste this link https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416389 or go to our account! ^^


End file.
